La Historia de Yoda
by Lucifer El Arcangel
Summary: Yoda no siempre fue un Jedi.


Nota: inspirado en Malefica, he decidido crear este spin off de Yoda sus orígenes.

No siempre he sido un Maestro Jedi, originalmente ni siquiera sabía que era sensible a la fuerza, tampoco tenía mucho interés en ser un Jedi, demasiada responsabilidad.

Y no hubiera imaginado que acabaría convertido en uno de los más poderosos y respetados miembros de la Orden de los Jedi.

Sabía, si de la Guerra entre los Sith y Los Jedi, un siglo anterior, ni siquiera había nacido aunque mi futuro mentor N Kata del Gormo había sido uno de los niños que Lord Hoth había reclutado para combatir contra Lord Kaan y su Hermandad de la Oscuridad, el había visto personalmente a los Sith y sus poderes.

Para empezar, mi vida no era muy diferente a la de uno de mis futuros alumnos, Luke Skywalker, al igual que el yo no quería saber nada sobre los Jedi al principio, antes de ser Jedi fui un pirata contrabandista, así que puede resultar bastante irónico que un Maestro Jedi fuera un ex criminal.

Mi raza tiene la habilidad de vivir muchos siglos y aprendemos constantemente, para que negarlo yo era prácticamente un adolescente impulsivo, me faltaba mucho por aprender.

Un diminuto ser con ropa militar, una mochila en la espalda y un sombrero caminaba por Tatooine, tenía que ir a informar a su equipo de piratas y pagar a sus socios el préstamo dado, Yoda era demasiado aficionado a las bromas y usar sus habilidades para anticipar los eventos, miraba a su socio humano Elias que era el jefe del grupo, tenían que pagar cuentas con los Hutt, su próximo objetivo sería Dathormir el hogar de las Brujas y Hermanas de la Noche.

- No me gusta ese planeta, esas mujeres primitivas dicen que se dedican a matar a los visitantes y hacen magia negra.

- No hay tal cosa como la magia es solo tecnología y ciencia que no comprendemos Elias.

-Tal vez sea como la Fuerza que los Jedi tanto predican.

- Uno de mis antepasados, Vandar Tokare, era un Maestro Jedi.

El planeta era increíblemente poderoso, Yoda estaba molesto, no quería venir a este mundo, no le gustaba y podía sentir que estas mujeres atrasadas ivan a causarle problemas.

A Su lado había una Togruta llamada Sonya, de 20 años, muy hábil en el combate manía mano, idiomas.

Elías miraba todo con calma.

- Tenemos que hablar con una de estas brujas.

Lo que no sospechábamos era que no éramos los únicos interesados en ir a ese planeta.

Los Sith siempre habían estado sin que lo supiéramos, nunca había visto un Sith hasta la aparición de Darth Sidious y sus agentes, uno de ellos quien fuera uno de mis más brillantes alumnos, de manera que no sabía como eran ni como combatirlos. Pero si había combatido, con personas que aseguran haberles visto, jedi oscuros, hermanas de la noche y cultos Sith menores que no eran Sith pero los veneraban como dioses.

Es lamentable que los Sith y los Jedi, fueran como uno antes, no puedo negar que yo mismo he sido tocado por el lado oscuro de joven, conozco bien sus tentaciones y como combatirlas. En realidad, el Conde Dooku no estaba tan equivocado respecto a mi poder en el lado oscuro, no había mucha diferencia de poder entre Darth Sidious y yo, el problema es que no he sido entrenado para usar el lado oscuro como un Sith. Y no lo haría, he sido destinado a ser Jedi no Sith. Lo más extraño, era luchar con un igual en poder y habilidades, su mayor virtud y fortaleza estaba en la ocultación y manipulación, yo fui un ciego, un arrogante creyendo, no más bien los Jedi creímos que lo sabíamos todo acerca de la Fuerza, como podíamos enfrentar un enemigo que nunca habíamos visto, simplemente nos olvidamos de su existencia, el enemigo se fortalecía.

Pero me había topado con un Dark Jedi que afirmaba que una Sith llamada Cognus estaba interesada en mi, debido a mi inmenso poder y conexión de la Fuerza de la Luz, no le creí, pensaba que los Sith y Jedi eran iguales, no había diferencias, órdenes de fanáticos religiosos que buscaban atraer con creencias y cruzadas mundanas.

Yoda pensaba en este entrenamiento, era aburrido, no tenía forma de saber o era consciente que sería una pieza vital para salvar la Galaxia de un fuerte mal.

- Debes centrar tu mente, ser abierto. Sentir la Fuerza fluyendo entu entorno.

El Maestro Gnormo era un estricto profesor, demasiado duro,irónicamente yo sería de manera similar.

- Maestro mover piedras es aburrido.

- Las Piedras tienen su función como tu y yo.

-Estar todo el tiempo quieto, no es lo que llamarían función.

El Maestro levito con telekinesia la piedra.

- es un objeto de la naturaleza como nosotros. Imagina que es una semilla, que esta esperando madurar y crecer para ser un árbol.

- Es una roca.

-Usa tu imaginación, joven.

Si, ciertamente era muy ingenuo en aquel entonces.


End file.
